Un Couple Pas Amoureux
by soleeiila
Summary: Un Shika et une Hina un peu bousculé de tous les côtés, de la bêtises beaucoup et un défi. Vous en dites quoi? Ps: pas d'amour.


**Coucou, c'est moi avec un one-shot. Ca c'est une dédicasse pour Neko-gals car y a deux mardis c'était son anniversaire. Bon ok je poste un peu tard mais il était écrit avant, fallait juste le recopier sur l'ordi. Je profite que demain soir ce soit sa fête pour poster avec une bonne excuse pour mon retard. Alors la base s'était un couple peu habituel et ensuite il y a quatres mots qu'elle m'a fait mettre dedans, essayez de les retrouver. Bonne lecture. Bien sûre les persos ne sont pas à moi.**

Hinata marchait dans les rues de Konoha, la tête basse. Elle laissait ses pas la guider, n'ayant aucune envie particulière, à part celle de se faire oublier. Elle repensait encore aux dernières heures passés, un souvenir particulier se plaça devant ses yeux et les larmes commençèrent alors à couler sur ses joues. Ses pas se firent plus rapides, puis ses genoux ne la portèrent plus et la laissèrent tomber sur l'herbe.

Elle ne savait pas où elle était et c'était le cadet de ses soucis, la même scène repassait encore devant ses yeux. Deux pupilles nacrés, inexpressives, mais une moue qui montrait qu'il était agaçé et que sa patience était à bout.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, je n'y arrive pas. J'ai tellement peur de le décevoir._

Hinata avait fait beaucoup d'effort depuis quelques mois, d'abord avec sa timidité, elle pouvait maintenant avoir une discussion normale avec ses amis bien qu'elle resta souvent très discrète. Elle s'était ensuite beaucoup entraîné, et bien que tous avait été obligé de reconnaître ses progrès, certains trouvaient encore son niveau faible.

Hinata s'allongea dans l'herbe et pensa, à son entraînement avec son cousin, ce dernier devait s'ennuyer avec elle puisqu'il avait même réussi à trouver une excuse pour partir dudit entraînement.

Elle ferma les yeux en rêvant de pouvoir un jour gagner son respect.

"Galère"

Shikamaru rentrait d'une mission et partait s'intaller sur une étendue d'herbe verte où il pourrait regarder tranquilement les nuages. Il avait eu une dure journée.

_Tout ça c'est la faute à ce maudit Hyûga. Galère, c'est pas ma faute si l'hokage a confiée la responsabilité de l'équipe à moi et pas à lui. Pfff, kuso qu'il soit aussi fière. J'ai même pas eu un moment de tranquilité à cause de lui._

Shikamaru venait d'arriver devant son aire de repos habituelle. Il voyait de loin une silhouette.

_Galère, je suis pas seul, j'espère que la personne me laissera tranquille._

Tout en se rapprochant, il se rendit compte que c'était une fille qui pleurait et lorsqu'il se retrouva à côté d'elle, il reconnut Hinata. Il s'étonna de trouver la Hyûga dans cet endroit et dans cet état. Il ne voulait pas s'en mêler et s'assit à une distance respectable, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa présence. Il fit comme s'il elle n'était pas là et s'allongea se perdant dans la contemplation du ciel.

La jeune fille se reprit et releva la tête, elle eut un hoquet de stupeur en découvrant Shikamaru allongé à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle se releva et s'approcha de lui, il avait les yeux fermés mais avait du l'entendre approcher puisqu'il ouvrit les yeux et les tourna interrogateurs vers elle. Elle rougit un instant puis finit par s'asseoir à côté de lui, elle regarda également le ciel un instant avant de s'apercevoir qu'il l'observait toujours l'interrogeant. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis la referma avant de la rouvrir de nouveau. Shikamaru lui trouvant de plus en plus de ressemblance avec un poisson rouge consentit à l'aider.

" Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? "

" Heu...Je..."

Hinata avait un peu repris confiance en elle mais les mots semblait ne pas vouloir quitter sa bouche. Shikamaru soupira avant de s'asseoir.

" Pourquoi tu pleurais Hinata-san ?"

" Ne...Neji-sempaï..."

" Pfff, galère, il a pourri aussi la journée de quelqu'un d'autre, il a un planning rempli dis-moi."

" Pourquoi tu dis ça? Neji-sempaï n'est pas méchant, il est juste..."

" Arrogant, narcissique, froid,...Et j'en passe. Il y a pas que des filles galère, il y a aussi des mecs galère."

" Mais il est gentil parfois..."

" C'est pour ça que tu pleurais ? "

" Heu...C'est ma faute...Je suis pas assez forte alors quand il m'entraîne, il perds patience et je sais que je le déçois, bientôt il ne voudra plus m'aider, il doit me trouver trop nul."

" Mais non, tu as beaucoup progressé, il continuera de t'entraîner t'inquiètes pas."

" Je ne pense pas, tout à l'heure, il a trouvé une excuse pour se défiler en pleine entraînement."

" Ca c'était sûrement pas à cause de toi, il a passé la journée à être de mauvais poil car ce n'est pas lui qui a eu le commandement de la mission d'aujourd'hui. L'hokage me l'a donné à moi et sir Hyûga a trouvé que je faisais mal mon boulot. Galère."

" C'est un peu idiot, tu as eu le grade de chunnin avant lui."

" Bah oui mais bon, enfin tu vois ce n'est pas contre toi, il était déjà de mauvaise humeur et je pense que même si c'est un chieur de première il continuera de t'entraîner car tu bosses dur même si tu avances à ton rythme."

" Merci."

Shikamaru hocha la tête avant de se rallonger. Hinata l'observa un instant avant de faire de même et de regarder le ciel. Ils se perdirent dans leurs contemplation et ne se relevèrent que lorsqu'il leur fut impossible de voir, alors que la nuit était déjà tombé depuis un moment. Hinata se sentait apaisé et Shikamaru se rendant compte de l'heure fit une chose qu'il ne comprit pas lui même.

" Il est tard, je sais que tu es capable de te défendre toute seule mais je vais te raccompagner chez toi."

" Aligato mais c'est pas la peine, comme tu l'as dit il est tard, tes parents doivent t'attendre."

" Mes parents ont l'habitude et puis ton père risque de crier."

" Si mon père crit ce sera parce qu'il s'inquiète que le secret de mes yeux soit dévoilés. Alors..."

" Raison de plus pour t'accompagner et expliquer ton retard à ton père."

" Aligato, Shikamaru-kun."

Shikamaru tiqua légèrement sur le surnom mais se rattrapa habilement. _**(Après tout il a un gros QI faut bien qu'il lui serve à quelque chose)**_

" **DE RIEN, CEST PAS UN PROBLEME (yuweko noketami)** Hinata-chan"

Hinata rougit un peu mais lui fit un petit sourire. Ils partirent ensuite vers le quartier des Hyûga où un serviteur sauta sur sa jeune maîtresse avant de la conduire rapidement vers son père, Shikamaru les suivit tranquillement les mains dans les poches. Personne ne fit attention à lui.

" Qu'est ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure-ci?"

" Gomen oka-sama."

Hiashi allait continuer à crier sur sa fille lorsqu'il aperçut Shikamaru derrière elle dans une attitude je m'en foutiste manifeste. Neji qui se trouvait à côté de son oncle serra les poings avant de lui lancer un regard noir. _**(un peu dur avec des pupilles blanches mais bon...)**_ Shikamaru s'avança donc et parla comme s'il était blasé.

" C'est ma faute Hyûga-san, j'avais besoin de demander quelque chose à Hinata-chan et elle a bien voulu m'aider. "

Hiashi regarda les deux jeunes et sembla les sonder. Finalement il acquiesca.

" Merci de l'avoir raccompagné Nara-san."

Shikamaru salua de la tête les membres de la famille Hyûga mais se retourna pour lancer un regard d'avertissement à Neji. Hinata se rapprocha alors de lui et s'inclina.

" Aligato, Shikamaru-kun."

Shikamaru baissa la tête pour s'incliner puis repartit chez lui en passant par les toits. _**(C'est sûre que c'est plus rapide qu'à pieds.)**_

" Shikamaru-kun ? Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais aussi bien le jeune Nara ?"

" Heu...Il m'a beaucoup aidé ces derniers temps et..."

" Si vous avez un problème c'est à moi qu'il faut le dire Hinata-sama je m'en occuperais."

" Mais je..."

" C'est pour votre sécurité et..."

" Neji-kun, laisse Hinata-chan parler."

" Mais mon oncle..."

Hinata s'énerva et finit par lacher ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur à son cousin.

" Je ne pouvais pas te parler de mes problèmes car tu en es la source."

Elle salua ensuite rapidement son pére avant de s'enfuir dans la maison. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, quelques larmes avaient déjà commençé à couler sur ses joues mais elle les sécha vite et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle soupira ensuite, heureuse d'avoir enfin put dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement. Une heure plus tard, son père entra dans la chambre silencieusement, elle ne dormait pas encore et se contenta de tourner la tête vers lui à son entré. Ils parlèrent longuement peut-être plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait dans toutes leurs vie. Hinata apprit que son aveu avait blessé Neji mais qu'il en comprenait la cause, il avait d'ailleurs l'intention de s'excuser dès le lendemain et de devenir plus vivable. Son père lui dit aussi qu'il avait été fière qu'elle ose parler sans crainte et que c'était en suivant cette voie et bien sûre ses efforts en combat qu'elle pourrait un jour peut-être devenir chef du clan.

Son père se rapprocha ensuite et vint s'asseoir sur son lit, Hinata hésita puis vint à ses côtés.

" Tu t'entends vraiment bien avec le jeune Nara? "

" Ano, je...On se connait depuis huit ans maintenant, lorsqu'on étudiait à l'académie et on a déjà dix-sept ans alors...On est devenu ami..."

" Hum, je vois, c'est une jeune homme intelligent, tu peux continuer à le fréquenter."

" Oka-san, je...Je crois que je suis assez grande maintenant pour savoir qu'elles sont les bonnes ou mauvaises fréquentations."

Son père resta immobile puis hocha la tête avant de prendre congé de sa fille. Alors qu'il était encore dans le couloir, un sourire étira son visage, sa fille grandissait et suivait ses conseils, mais il avait encore des projets pour elle, beaucoup de projets.

Le lendemain, Hinata ne se sentit pas bien et ne fut pas présente à son regrouppement pour le départ en mission, elle s'emmitoufla donc dans sa couverture et se posta devant son poste de télévision. Elle avait rarement l'occasion de pouvoir faire ça depuis qu'elle était passé chunnin, elle enchaînait les missions, mais elle aimait parfois être dans le confort de sa chambre et regarder tranquilement son émission préféré. Elle passa une bonne heure à s'amuser devant sa télé lorsqu'un domestique lui dit qu'elle avait de la visite. Peu soucieuse de sa tenue et persuadé qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de sa famille, elle ordonna au domestique d'amené la personne dans sa chambre alors qu'elle était en pyjama.

Shikamaru marchait dans le couloir précédé par un vieil homme assez souriant qui le pria de bien vouloir entré dans la pièce. Il fut très surpris de découvrir Hinata un air très enfantin sur le visage en train de regarder Hamtaro. Ce qui ne l'étonna pas fut la rougeur qui colora ses joues lorsqu'elle le reconnut. Il soupira intérieurement _**(Attention vive le progrès, maintenant il le fait plus à voix haute.)**_ puis décida une fois de plus de débloquer la situation en parlant.

" Oayo Hinata-chan."

" Oayo Shikamaru-kun. Gomen, je vais m'habiller, je ne pensais pas que se serais toi."

" C'est pas grave, je vais t'attendre dans le couloir."

Shikamaru sortit et Hinata se frappa mentalement, quelle idiote de ne pas avoir demandé qui voulait la voir. Elle sortit de son lit ensuite et éteint sa télé faisant taire le générique de Hamtaro. Elle s'habilla rapidement de sa tenue de ninja puis elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et invita Shikamaru à faire quelques pas dans le jardin. Cette fois-ci ce fut elle qui prit la parole la première.

" Je...Pour le dessin-animé..."

" Tu as le droit de regarder ce que tu veux Hinata je ne te juge pas."

Il pensa aussi qu'il n'avait rien à dire puisqu'il était depuis tout petit et encore aujourd'hui un grand adorateur des schtroumfs. Il se sentit même mal à l'aise en pensant qu'il avait regardé l'intégral le week-end passé. Il décida donc de changer de sujet pour en venir à celui de sa visite.

" En fait, je suis venu te voir car comme tu n'étais pas là pour ta mission ce matin je me suis inquiété et tes coéquipiers aussi jusqu'à ce que ton cousin nous dises que tu ne te sentais pas bien. Mais tu as l'air d'aller mieu."

" Oui j'avais juste pris un coup de froid, aligato Shikamaru-kun d'être venu prendre de mes nouvelles."

Shikamaru hocha la tête puis ils s'assirent tous deux sur un banc à proximité d'un bassin de koï. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que Hinata ne soupire.

" Neji-sempaï est parti en mission pour plusieurs jours et Shino et Kiba aussi, je vais devoir m'entraîner seule."

" Bah, Choji est à l'hopitâl parce qu'il a encore trop mangé et Ino et moi sommes de congé alors j'ai mes journées de libre, si tu veux on peut s'entraîner ensemble."

" Ce serait bien mais Oka-san...Non, c'est bon. Quand est ce qu'on commence?"

" Demain, là j'ai trop la flemme."

" T'as toujours la flemme."

Shikamaru ne réagit pas à sa réplique et Hinata essaya de l'attaquer gentiment pour le faire réagir. Malgré ses yeux fermés, il vit le coup venir et l'évita habilement, les coups s'ensuivirent et ils s'arrêtèrent quelques heures plus tard, épuisés. Au contraire de son cousin, Shikamaru lui disait exactement quel coups était mauvais et surtout pourquoi ce qui lui permettait de se corriger rapidement. Ils firent ensuite une pause et un domestique leur apporta des bentos. Ils mangèrent en silence tranquillement sans se douter qu'une ombre les observait et continua son manège toute l'après-midi alors qu'ils recommençaient à s'entraîner. Le soir venu l'ombre s'en alla enfin satisfaite. Hinata et Shikamaru se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, exténué.

" Tu peu prendre une douche à la maison si tu veu."

" Ca va pas déranger ton père ?"

" Il ne doit même pas être là, tu peu même rester manger si tu veu, à moins que tes parents ne s'inquiètent, ça va faire deux jours que tu rentres tard chez toi."

" Je t'ai dit, ils ont l'habitude."

Shikamaru réfléchit puis regarda Hinata, elle avait l'air d'avoir passé une bonne journée avec lui et n'avait visiblement pas envie de rester seule.

" Bah si ça dérange pas, pourquoi pas, je t'avoue qu'une bonne douche me ferait du bien, et si j'ai un repas juste après je vais pas dire non."

" Aligato Shikamaru-kun. Pour l'entraînement et pour ce soir aussi."

Shikamaru ne répondit pas lui offrant juste un petit sourire après quoi il se leva pour qu'elle le guide vers une salle de bain. Un domestique lui ramena des affaires propres et le Nara fut heureux de voir qu'il s'agissait d'affaires normal et pas de tenues de la famille Hyûga. Après sa douche un autre domestique le conduisit dans la salle à manger où il retrouva Hinata qui s'était changé pour un kimono simple et confortable. Elle semblait gêné de sa tenue et le Nara le remarqua.

" Ca fait bizarre de te voir habillé comme ça mais...Ca te va bien."

" C'est ma nourrice qui insiste pour que je m'habille dès que je ne suis pas en entraînement ou en mission mais..."

" Ta nourrice ?"

" Oui, comme ma mère est morte, c'est elle qui s'est occupé de moi et qui continue de le faire de temps à autre."

" Hn."

Shikamaru s'assit en face de Hinata à table et s'étonna qu'ils fussent les seuls attablés. Hinata vit son regard et le renseigna.

" Les domestiques mangent dans leurs propres salle à manger et Hanabi est en mission, Neji-kun aussi et oka-san est..."

" Juste ici."

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent et découvrirent le père de la jeune fille qui s'installa lui aussi à table. Il prétexta un rendez-vous qui avait fini tard comme excuse pour son retard et ne fit aucune remarque sur la présence à sa table de Shikamaru. Le repas se passa assez bien mais dans un silence souvent légèrement tendu. Hinata parla peu ou juste pour répondre à son père qui parlait avec l'héritier Nara de sa famille, de son clan et de politique. Alors qu'on allait arriver au dessert, Hiashi s'arrêta soudain de parler et se tourna vers sa fille.

" Gomen, Hinata-chan, tu invites un ami et je le monopolise, je vais aller étudier des papiers dans mon bureau et je vais vous laissez tranquilles."

Avant que quiquonque n'ait pu répliquer, il était sorti de la pièce et avait prévenu les domestiques de lui apporter son dessert dans son bureau. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent surpris puis reprirent leur repas, ils commençèrent à parler un peu mais leur conversation tournait essentielement sur les missions, la situation du village ou bien leurs amis communs. Shikamaru allait prendre congé de son amie lorsque Hiashi refit son apparition. Il ouvrit une fenêtre du salon où ils se tenaient tous et se tourna avec un visage inquiet vers eux.

" Je pense qu'il va y avoir un orage cette nuit, ce ne serait pas prudent que tu rentres chez toi maintenant, surtout que tu habites à l'autre bout du village. Tu n'as qu'à dormir ici, ça t'éviteras de tomber malade ce qui priverais Konoha d'un de ses ANBUS pour un moment."

Hinata tourna un regard interrogateur et suspect sur son père qui ne réagit pas regardant le visage impassible de Shikamaru qui finit par acquiescer.

" Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité Hyûga-sama. Il vaut mieu effctivement éviter que je tombe malade vu la situation actuelle du village."

Hiashi sourit avant de répliquer.

" Tout à fait, je vais faire préparer la chambre attenante à celle de Hinata-chan."

Hiashi se tourna vers un domestique et lui donna ses ordres avant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes en leur souhaitant de passer une bonne nuit. Il s'engouffra ensuite dans le couloir puis revint sur ses pas et s'adressa à son invité.

" Au fait, il est inutile de dire Hyûga-sama, appellez moi plutôt Hiashi-san."

Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir ses yeux en grands et lorsqu'il se tourna vers Hinata, il vit qu'elle avait eu la même réaction que lui. Ils se regardèrent et Hinata se demanda un instant si son père était en train de devenir sénile avant de penser tout simplement qu'il était sûrement en train de préparer quelque chose. Elle fit une moue soucieuse que son ami remarqua, elle lui expliqua alors rapidement ses pensées et ils choisirent d'un avis commun de tenir ça à l'oeil. Ils partirent ensuite se coucher tranquillement.

Lorsqu'Hinata se reveilla le lendemain matin, elle s'habilla rapidement et s'attabla, elle grimaça un peu lorsqu'elle apprit par un domestique que Shikamaru était repartie chez lui tôt en compagnie de son père qui avait sois-disant quelque chose à dire à Shikato Nara. Elle occupa donc sa matinée à flaner dans les rues pour échapper à la solitude étouffante qui régnait entre les murs de la demeure de son clan. Tout à s promenade, son attention fut attiré par une affiche bariolé de couleur vive. elle s'en approcha et les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent en un grand sourire. Ce soir aurait lieu une **(fête de tempsle)** , elle comprenait maintenant l'agitation qui regnait dans tout le village. Elle décida ensuite de se mettre un peu au calme et s'éloigna de Konoha pour se rettrouver sur une petite colline où elle s'allongea. Après quelques minutes, elle se surprit à regarder le ciel et les nuages passés, c'était apaisant.

Shikamaru n'entendait pas les voix de son père et du dirigeant du clan Hyûga mais son QI de deux cents n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Il avait été surpris à son reveil que Hiashi le raccompagne chez lui, la discusion qu'il devait avoir avec son père ne le rassurait pas non plus. Il dirigea de nouveau son regard sur la porte du bureau de son père avant de soupirer un galère sonore puis prenant conscience des corvées qui l'attendaient si sa mère arrivait, il partit s'isoler. Il s'approcha de son endroit calme et découvrit de loin une silhouette allongé qu'il reconnut comme étant celle d'Hinata. Il s'en approcha.

Il vit qu'elle avait les yeux fermés et pensa une seconde à la reveiller mais cette idée disparu rapidement de son esprit lorsqu'il eut pensé aux conséquences, cri, expliquation et après vengeance. Il se contenta donc de s'allonger à ses côtés et de contempler le ciel. Hinata ouvrit les yeux, elle avait sentie une présence rassurante auprès d'elle, elle tourna la tête et sourit lorsqu'elle reconnut Shikamaru. Ils restèrent encore un moment silencieu, heureux du silence qui les entourait avant d'entamer la conversation.

" Pourquoi oka-san voulait voir ton père ?"

" Je sais pas mais j'aime pas trop ça."

" Moi non plus, j'ai l'impression que mon père complote quelque chose."

" Hum"

Le silence reprit ses droits quelques instants avant que Hinata ne prononce de nouveau quelques mots.

" Ce soir c'est la **(fête**)."

" Et ?"

" Je...Non rien "

La discussion _**(Oui pour eux qui sont peu bavard ça c'est une discussion)**_ s'arrêta là et ils passèrent le reste de la matinée allongé dans l'herbe. Ils se séparèrent pour le repas du midi. Hinata rentra chez elle et vit le sourire en coin de son père alors qu'il l'aceuillait, elle sentit un frisson lui remonter le long du dos mais elle décida de l'ignorer. Elle s'entraîna tout le reste de l'après-midi seule et après avoir prit sa douche s'installa dans un canapé recroquevillé.

Shikamaru eut à peine le temps de passer le seuil de sa maison qu'il se fit attraper par sa mère qui le traita de fainéant avant de l'envoyer faire les courses. Lorsqu'il en revint après avoir pris tout son temps pour échapper à la furie qui lui servait de mère, il croisa son père. Ce dernier avait l'air plus souriant qu'à son habitude ce qui n'échappa pas à Shikamaru qui rangea cette information dans sa mémoire.

" Shikamaru, Hiashi-san m'a demandé un service que je n'ai pu refuser."

L'héritier des Nara n'aimait pas la tournure de la phrase de son père et essaya de calculer pour voir s'il avait encore le temps de s'enfuir, son père lui bloqua hélas le passage de manière subtile.

" Sa fille Hinata aime beaucoup (**les fêtes) **mais il est soucieu de sa sécurité et même s'il reconnait que c'est une kunoïchi très doué, il ne peut s'empêcher de la savoir accompagné. Sachant que vous vous êtes rapprochés ces derniers temps, il voulait savoir si tu accepterais de l'accompagner pour les festivités de ce soir. J'espère que tu comprendras que comme le clan Hyûga est très puissant il serait malvenu de ne pas leur accorder cette faveur. J'ai donc répondu positivement à ta place."

Shikamaru regarda fixement son père et savait que ce discours n'était pas de lui et lui avait sûrement été soufflé par Hiashi mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est qu'en temps normal jamais son père ne se serait laissé abusé par de tel paroles, il pensa donc qu'Hiashi et son père avait un interêt commun. Il soupira un bon coup avant de souffler un:

" Galère, j'aime pas les fêtes mais bon si c'est réelement pour ça que je dois l'accompagner, ok."

Le sourire de son père s'élargit et Shikamaru partit s'habiller d'un kimono simple aux armoiries de son clan. Il prit ensuite le chemin du quartier des Hyûga où encore une fois un domestique l'emmena jusqu'à son amie. Il la trouva allongé sur un canapé avec l'air manifeste de quelqu'un qui s'ennuie.

" Shikamaru-kun ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Et pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça ?"

Comprenant que Hiashi n'avait pas parlé de son projet à sa fille, il décida sans savoir réelement pourquoi de le couvrir.

" T'avais l'air d'avoir envie d'aller à **la fête** mais comme tes coéquipiers ne sont pas là et que ton cousin ne rentre que demain normalement j'étais pas sûre que tu puisses y aller seule donc je voulais te proposer de t'y accompagner."

Hinata lui fit un sourire chaleureux avant de partir en courant se changer, elle revint un quart d'heure plus tard dans un Yukata d'un blanc nacré commes ses yeux et un obi coloré bleu foncé. Derrière on pouvait claierment y voir le symbole des Hyûga. Pendu à son poignet se tenait un petit sac de la même couleur que son obi.

" Aligato Shikamaru-kun."

" Bah, c'est rien Hinata-chan."

Ils partirent donc tous les deux et passèrent de stand en stand. Elle réussit même à le faire danser un peu mais cette fête leur parraissait un peu triste car bien qu'il s'amusait ensemble tout leurs amis étaient en mission, il ne croisèrent qu'Ino qui vendait des fleurs. Ils n'osèrent cependant pas s'arrêter pour la saluer la voyant s'énerver sur un homme pour lui faire comprendre les problèmes de l'oetrophisation. Hinata s'arrêta à un stand de tir car elle venait de remarquer un bel ours en peluche qui faisait sa taille. Elle allait continué sa route après l'avoir admiré un moment lorsqu'elle entendit Shikamaru derrière elle.

" C'est combien pour la grosse peluche là-haut ?"

" Cinq tirs réussis et la peluche est à vous jeune homme."

Shikamaru sortit de quoi payer l'homme et décida de tenter sa chance.

" Mais Shikamaru-kun..."

" Oui ?"

" Je...Aligato..."

" Hinata-chan t'en a pas marre de toujours me remercier, c'est gentil mais,..."

" Gomen."

" C'est pas grave, je vais essayer de gagner la peluche ça doit pas être bien plus compliquer que le lancer de shurikens ou de kunaïs."

" AHAH la fougue de la jeunesse est en toi Shikamaru-san !!"

" Lee-kun que fais tu ici ?"

" Hinata-chan!!! On vient juste de rentrer de mission et on à vu que c'était la fête alors on est venu. Neji-kun savait que tu voudrais venir et est allé te chercher au manoir pour t'accompagner mais apparement il risque de faire l'aller-retour."

" C'est surtout qu'il va être énervé que quelqu'un d'autre t'ai accompagné."

" Tenten-chan ?"

" Hai, Oayo Hinata-chan,Shikamaru-kun. Dis Lee, je voudrais bien une peluche moi aussi."

" Hai Tenten-chan, je vaincrais grâce à la fougue de la jeunesse et je te ramenerais ce beau trophée."

" Oh Lee. Quel gentleman tu fais, un vrai tombeur ! "

" Gaï-senseï ! "

" Lee ! "

" Gaï-senseï ! "

" Stop. Arretez un peu."

"Gomen Tenten-chan."

Les trois participants se placèrent en position de tir pour gagner une peluche _**( Et oui Gaï-senseï aussi il peut pas résister à un défi) **_lorsque qu'une quatrième personne vint se poster près d'eux après avoir posé son argent sur le comptoir.

" Neji-kun."

" Je vais vous gagner cette peluche Hinata-sama."

Le commerçant avait les yeux grands ouverts et suivait la scène depuis le début, bien sûre intérieurement il se frottait les mains, ces quatres joueurs étaient de forts pigeons potentiel. Même s'il en avait vu des choses dans ce métier, cela l'étonnait toujours de voir à quel point un homme pouvait parfois ressembler à un chien lorsqu'il se retrouvait en compagnie d'une femme. Il avait put remarquer que les six personnes présentes étaient des ninjas et que certains d'entre eux faisait partie de prestigieux clans. Heureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait comprendre la situation affective de ce moment sinon il aurait déclaré forfait. Enfin bref, ne pensant qu'à son compte qui allait bientôt augmenté, il fit commencer la partie.

Résultat du premier tour: lamentable.

Shikamaru: 2 tirs réussis.

Neji: 2 tirs réussis.

Lee: 1 tirs réussis.

Gaï: 1 tirs réussis.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, elles les avaient encouragés pendant tout leurs tirs mais le résultat les laissa sceptique. Tenten se pencha même à l'oreille d'Hinata pour lui chuchoter.

" Bah pour nos grosses peluches c'est pas gagnés."

Apparement elle avait chuchotés assez fort pour que les quatres hommes l'entendent puisqu'ils se regardèrent blessés dans leur fiertés avant de redéposer de l'argent sur le comptoir. Ils firent donc ainsi une dizaine de parties et finirent _**(enfin!)**_par offrir les nounours promis aux demoiselles qui se retrouvèrent chacunes avec deux énormes peluches ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Ils partirent ensuite laissant derrière eux un marchand heureus et continuèrent de se balader puis la nuit avançant, ils décidèrent de rentrer.

Neji lança un regard carnassier à Shikamaru dans lequel on pouvait clairement lire: Aujourd'hui je suis là et c'est moi qui la raccompagne. Shikamaru ne s'y opposa pas mais par jeu il choisit de dire au revoir à Hinata en l'embrassant sur la joue et en accentuant bien le chan qui suivait son prénom comme s'il voulait lui montrer qu'il était plus proche d'elle. Hinata ne se rendit compte de rien tout comme Lee qui s'était déjà éclipsé avec son professeur préféré mais Tenten se rendit compte de cette mascarade et ne se pria pas pour les rembarrer.

" Vous savez que vous agissez comme de vrai gamins ! "

Les deux jeunes hommes se calmèrent immédiatement du moins en apparence et Hinata tourna un regard interrogateur vers Tenten qui lui sourit et lui dit que ce n'était rien avant de les saluer et de les quitter à son tour. Shikamaru s'en alla également et les deux cousins rentrèrent côte à côte en silence. Ne supportant plus ce dernier, Hinata décida de le briser.

" Ta mission s'est bien passé ?"

" Hai, comme d'habitude."

Le silence refit son apparition et Neji tourna son regard vers sa cousine, elle fixait desesperement ses pieds, il décida donc d'y mettre un peu du sien ne voulant pas la voir déprimer et se souvenant de sa promesse.

" Gomen pour la dernière fois Hinata-sama, j'étais énervé à cause de ma mission et..."

" Je sais...Je ne t'en veux pas."

Elle releva la tête et lui fit un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit. Heureux de la tournure des évènements, il décida de continuer la discussion.

" Et pour toi tout s'est-il bien passé ?"

" Hai, mais oka-san est bizarre depuis quelques jours."

Elle lui expliqua ensuite ce qu'il s'était passé. S'il fut un peu jalou à la pensée qu'elle avait apprécié son entraînement avec Shikamaru son regard devint tout autre lorsqu'il apprit la bizarerie des actions de son oncle. Son visage se ferma même ce qui inquiéta Hinata.

" Neji-nii-san, quelque chose ne va pas ?"

" Hein ? Ah oui, euh j'ai peut-être une idée de ce que fait Hiashi-sama mais je vais encore chercher."

" Aligato Neji-nii-san, pour ça et pour ce beau nounours."

Hinata sourit en désignant l'ours qu'elle serrait contre elle. Neji lui sourit également. _**( Pas le grand sourire de Naruto on est d'accord, on parle de Neji là, suivez un peu !)**_

" Ca à été un plaisir Hinata-sama."

" Neji-nii-san ? Tu peu abandonner le sama s'il t'e plaît, ça me..."

" Je ne peu pas, Hiashi-sama..."

" Ce n'est pas à lui que tu t'adresses mais à moi, non ?"

" Hai mais..."

" Mais ? "

" Comment je dois..."

Hinata rougit avant de penser au surnom auquel elle avait pensé, elle le murmura si bas que Neji du lui demander de répeter ce qu'elle fit lentement.

" Imouto-chan..."

Son cousin ouvrit de grand yeux surpris avant de se radoucir et de sourire de nouveau _**(attention faut pas que ça devienne une habitude)**_ et de lui répondre.

" Hai Imouto-chan, après tout tu m'appelles Nii-san. Aligato."

Ils ne parlèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se disent bonne nuit. Mais dans la demeure des Hyûga, une lumière était encore allumé malgré la grande avancé de la nuit.

Shikamaru avançait vers le terrain d'entraînement 12, il s'était mis d'accord avec Hinata la veille pour continuer l'entraînement hors de la demeure de son père. Il se savait en avance et en profita pour flaner une fois de plus. Il n'entendit donc pas Hinata arriver. Il leva enfin la tête en sentant une ombre sur lui, il reconnut son amie accompagné de son cousin.

" Neji-nii-san va s'entraîner avec nous aujourd'hui ça ne te dérange pas ? "

" Hn."

Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. La séance commença et Neji prit sa revanche sur Shikamaru lorsqu'il l'appella pour la prévenir de quelque chose, Shikamaru resta bloqué. Il savait pourtant qu'Hinata considérait son cousin un peu comme un grand frère mais voir le "grand Neji Hyûga" appeller quelqu'un petite-soeur avait de quoi le surprendre. Finalement la journée se passa plutôt bien, même si les deux jeunes hommes ne deviendrais jamais réelement des amis, ils avaient compris qu'il feraient bien d'arrêter de se disputer l'affection d'Hinata. De plus ils arrivaient au moins à se parler de façon cordiale.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, ils se séparèrent sachant qu'il ne se reverrait pas avant un moment, en effet les deux ANBUS partaient le lendemain pour une mission qui risquait de durer un moment.

Ils avaient passés la journée à avancer pour atteindre leur cible et maintenant que le soleil s'était couché il faisait une halte pour se substenter. Au début ils restèrent silencieux puis Neji parla.

" Mon oncle trame quelque chose."

" Hinata-chan et moi pensons la même chose."

" Je sais c'est elle qui m'en a parlé, j'ai fait des recherches et je crois que j'ai trouvé."

" J'ai moi aussi une idée mais j'aimerais me tromper."

" Pourquoi ? Elle te plaît pas ma cousine ? "

" Je vois qu'on a pensé à la même chose...Ce n'est pas qu'elle me plaît pas, c'est juste que ce n'est qu'une amie, de plus j'aimerais avoir le choix de la femme que j'épouserais, je suis encore jeune."

" Je comprend mais dans les clans prestigieux comme les notres, ce sont des choses courantes, nous sommes ninjas, on ne sait pas si on sera encore en vie demain."

" Hn. Mais ce n'est pas une raison."

Neji approuva de la tête et ils reprirent leur route. Pendant ce temps Hinata était encore chez elle, ses coéquipiers venaient de rentrer, heureux de savoir qu'elle allait bien même si elle s'inquiétait pour Shikamaru et Neji. Elle s'ennuyait mais savait qu'elle partirait dès le lendemain pour une nouvelle mission ce qui lui permettrait au moin de se changer les idées.

La semaine passa entrecoupé de missions pour Hinata qui mettait un point d'honneur à montrer ses progrès. Son cousin et son ami n'était pas encore rentré mais elle ne s'inquiètait pas trop, ils l'avaient prévenu sque la mission serait longue et elle savait qu'il veillerait l'un sur l'autre malgré leur entente bancale. Elle avait eu raison de leur faire confiance puisqu'ils revinrent la semaine suivante alors qu'elle était en mission, elle eut donc une agréable surprise en rentrant. Cependant le père d'Hinata organisa une soirée dans sa demeure où il invita tous les clans qui comptaient dans le village ainsi que des personnalités incontournables. Personne ne sentit venir le piège.

Hinata n'avait pas été mise au courant des projets de mariage de son père et pensait donc qu'il s'agissait d'une réunion formel comme une autre. Elle s'aperçut de son erreur lorsque son père lui demanda de monter sur l'estrade après qu'il ai fait son discours qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'écouter, il demanda ensuite à Shikato et à Shikamaru de les rejoindre. Neji dans un coin serrait les poings, il savait qu'il était incapable de faire quoique se soit. Les deux pères prononçèrent enfin les mots fatidiques.

" Nous avons décidés à la vue de la bonne entente de nos enfants respectifs qu'une alliane entre nous serait la bienvenue. Et qui serait plus à même de conserver cette alliance que nos enfants, c'est pourquoi nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer aujourd'hui les fiançailles de Hinata et Shikamaru."

Les deux concernés se regardèrent et Hinata put voir que Shikamaru n'était pas le moins du monde surpris. Choqués elle ne put dire un mot mais se contenta de le regarder d'une manière quelque peu accusatrice. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de la mener à l'échaffaut avec des menottes aux pieds et aux mains pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. La soirée se finit enfin et les deux jeunes purent parler tranquillement de la situation pour laquelle tout le monde les avaient félicités. Neji dans l'ombre les observait attendant de voir si on avait besoin de lui.

" Shikamaru-kun, tu étais au courant de tout ça ? "

" Je n'étais pas sûre mais j'avais des doutes, Neji-san aussi d'ailleurs."

" QUOI !!! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu ? "

Neji décida alors d'intervenir.

" Gomen Imouto-chan, mais nous ne voulions pas commettre d'erreur, de plus la situation n'aurait pas put être évité."

" Bien sûre que si, j'aurasi pu essayer de faire changer Oka-san d'avis. Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas Shikamaru-kun mais..."

" Ne t'inquiètes pas je comprend mais tu sais aussi bien que nous que ton père n'aurait pas changé d'avis, tu es en âge de te marié alors ton père n'aurait pas lâché l'affaire."

Shikamaru finit sa phrase et tourna légèrement la tête, Hinata ne vit pas la rougeur qui venait d'apparaître sur ses joues mais Neji les remarqua.

" Ce que veut dire Shikamaru-san, c'est que si tu avais réussi à faire changer d'avis ton père, il aurait voulu te marrier à quelqu'un d'autre. Vaut mieux pour toi que se soit quelqu'un que tu connais plutôt qu'un inconnu de qui on pourrait douter, tu ne crois pas ? "

" C'est vrai Shika-kun ? "

" Hai. "

" Aligato **godeimas, **tu as eu raison."

Les trois jeunes se regardèrent et se sourirent.

Shikamaru et Hinata restèrent seulement des amis, leur situation était assez spéciale, leurs clans réclamaient des héritiers qu'ils durent bien donner à contrecoeur. Ils eurent tout de même une vie relativement heureuse mais pas toujours rose. Neji calmait parfois le jeu entre eux, aussi souvent qu'il l'attisait. Il continua de protéger sa petite soeur mais avait toujours des difficultés à s'entendre avec Shikamaru. Ce dernier toujours aussi râleur ne changea pas sa manière d'être au grand dame de ses parents qui avaient été très heureux de lui avoir trouvé ce qu'ils appellaient un bon parti. Finalement leur vie ne fut ni pire ni meilleure que les autres, juste un couple parmi d'autres.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut.**

**Bisous**

**Soleeiila**


End file.
